Sometimes the need arises to use the probe in circumstances in which it must be guaranteed that the water in the well has not been contaminated by the probe, nor by anything that might have been carried down on the probe into the well. In this case, it is preferred that the probe be dismantled and cleaned before use, and thoroughly inspected after use. It is an aim of the invention that the acts of dismantling and assembling the probe be simple and foolproof.
One of the key benefits of this easy serviceability is that the probe of the invention is preferred in situations where the results of the measurements are to be given in evidence: it is important then for the expert to be able to testify that the probe was cleaned and de-contaminated prior to insertion in the hole, so that the tribunal may be sure that any contaminant that may have been found in the hole cannot have come from the probe.
Sometimes, the need arises to examine the probe internally, for example to determine whether the seals of the probe are leaking, which might lead to false readings, i.e. to false indications of the depth of the water level. To facilitate such examination, again it is important that the acts of dismantling and assembling the probe should be simple and foolproof.